


I´m not going anywhere

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus, Sleepy Cuddles, alec is a understanding boyfriend, magnus bane past, next morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: The conversation between Alec and Magnus that could happen on 2x15.





	1. Chapter 1

After they transferred Valentine to Idris Magnus and Alec went straight back to the loft to get some deserved rest. Once inside Magnus took off his jacket and sat down on the sofa starring at his hands. He was still struggling with his memories after the body-switched and now after dealing with Valentine he was afraid his demon side would push Alec away from him. Just how it happened with his mother centuries ago.

“Magnus?” he heard Alec calling for him and looked up. The boy was in front of him with a worried expression in his face. “Are you ok?”

Magnus was so tired of all this mess and he really didn´t want to keep things from Alec. Not when himself had asked the shadowhunter to not push him away. So, he just figured he could and should tell him the truth. “No, I´m not fine”

“What happened?” Alec was crouching in front of Magnus and placed a gentle hand on his knees.

“I never wanted you to see this terrible, ugly side of me” Magnus said avoiding Alec´s eyes.

“Magnus, look at me. Please.”

When Magnus looked at Alec the shadowhunter was looking at him with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. Alec cupped Magnus face with both hands.

“Mags, I love you. I´m not going anywhere, no matter what. I knew when I kissed you that you had a past and that you might have some troubles, everybody does, but that didn´t stopped me”

“Alexander…”

“I want you to know that I am here for you. You can tell me everything, if you want to of course. Just please, don´t push me away.”

Magnus´ eyes wined when Alec threw back on him his own words from some weeks later. He never meant to push Alec away.

“I won´t. I promise” Magnus closed his eyes “I just maybe need some time so I can tell you everything”

“That´s fine. We have all the time in the world. I´m not going anywhere.

“Thank you. I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Mags”

Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus gentle but with urgency trying to convey all their love for each other. Magnus started laughing and broke the kiss.

“What?”

“Did you just call me Mags?”

“Yeah, I guess I did.” Alec flushed deeply.

“I like it.” Magnus smiled at the adorable sight of his flusher boyfriend.

“Great.” Alec couldn´t help but smiled back.

They hugged tightly as to say they will never let the other alone. After what might be some minutes or an hour they got up, had dinner and went to bed.


	2. I´m here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Magnus build up some corage and tell Alec about his past.

The next morning Alec was happy to wake up with Magnus still in his arms back pressed against Alec´s chest. Alec knew things with Magnus was yet to be resolved properly but he felt relieved waking up next to him for the first time in some time. The shadowhunter leaned in and pressed a kiss on the warlock neck.

“Mmm”

“Sorry, I didn´t mean to woke you” Alec said and gave him another kiss in apology

Magnus turned in Alec´s arms so they were chest to chest so close their noses brushed. Magnus leaned in and gave Alec a peck on his nose and his lips. When he pulled back Alec had a lazy smile in his face.

“Good morning, darling”

“Good morning, Mags. How did you sleep?”

“That might be the best sleep I had in decades”

“I´m glad. No nightmares?”

“No” Magnus glanced away from Alec “About that… I…” Magnus was lost from words he really wanted to tell his story to Alec but he didn´t know how to start. He felt a gentle hand in his face and looked up. Alec was looking at him with nothing but admiration and love in his eyes.

“It´s okay, Magnus. You don´t have to tell me right now”

“I know, but I want to, Alexander”

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath Alec hand was still in his face caressing softly. He opened his eyes and looked right at Alec. He told him everything about how his mother killed herself after discovered Magnus was a warlock when his cat-eyes showed up. And how after that his step-father tried to drown him and how his magic reacted and killed him. When he had finish the story, he had loosened himself from Alec embrace and was sat in the bed playing with his fingers.

 “Magnus” Alec said lowly and reached a hand for him. “None of this was your fault. You were so little, and you were alone and scared. You are an amazing person, you have the most beautiful heart I ever meet. You care about people around you even if they don´t deserved it”

“Alexander” Magnus was speechless so he just took his hand

“Thank you for telling me. And you must know that you are not alone anymore. I´m here for you for as long as you want me”

“Forever then” Magnus put Alec to him by the hand and the shadowhunter throw his arms around the warlock´s neck. Magnus wrapped his own arms around Alec´s waist and brought the younger man impossible closer to himself.

“Thank you for not run away” Magnus whispered

“What? Why I would do that?” Alec was frowning

“Some people have told me I was too much to handle”

“Well, this people were wrong. You are perfect” Alec leaned in and their foreheads were touching. “I love you, Magnus”

“I love you too, Alexander”

After that Alec sent a message for Izzy asking for cover him up for the morning. As Head of the New York Institute he couldn´t not show up but for now all he wanted was to have a lazy morning with his boyfriend. And they did it, they spend a lazy morning eating, cuddling and saying sweet nothing to each other. They couldn´t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it =)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
